


Make it Better

by bunharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Come, Hurt/Comfort, Lots and Lots of Come, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunharry/pseuds/bunharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the event that happened at the Philly OTRA show. Harry was hit in the head with a can, and it seemingly hurt him. </p><p>I am so glad that Louis is there for him to kiss his pain away. If none of us can, at least Louis will. This is a very short fic of Louis doing more for Harry than simply kissing the pain away. </p><p>STOP THROWING THINGS ON STAGE AT THE BOYS!! unless it is something soft, or clothes, flowers, etc. We do not want to see them get hurt!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Better

Louis wasn’t quite sure how it happened. One second, he was smiling out at the crowd and singing; the next, out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry wincing with his head down. Louis gave a small frown. Had something thrown something at Harry? Was he hurt? 

There was no time to continue questioning it, though- they were performing Best Song Ever, their final song of the night. Louis forced a smile on his face and pushed the worry down his throat as he sang his lines. He noticed Harry had walked up on stage and was taking a breather, slowly massaging his forehead. 

As soon as the show was over and the boys had left the stage, Louis rushed over to Harry.

“Hey, what happened out there? You kinda just…” Louis trailed off as his eyes trained onto Harry’s forehead. Right above his right eye, there was a big bruise forming. 

“Oh, babe... someone threw something at you?”  
Harry nodded, frowning, his lips turned down in the corners. 

“Does it hurt?” Louis asked. 

“Y-yeah, kinda. It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Harry gave Louis a small smile and they continued walking to the black Escalades waiting outside. 

Louis watched as Harry was led into a different car than him, but last minute decided he wanted to ride with Harry. “I’m going with him,” he announced and hopped into the car where Harry had just disappeared. 

Harry was in the backseat, his head against the window. He was scrolling through his phone, the small frown still present on his face. 

Louis scooted in next to him and gently reached out for his hand. Harry immediately curled his fingers around Louis’.

“I don’t like it when they throw things at me,” Harry eventually said, his voice soft. “I mean… things that hurt. I don’t care about stuffed animals or clothes or whatever, but a can?” Harry sighed sadly.

“I know, baby. Maybe we should really have security crack down on fans throwing things on stage,” Louis suggested.

Harry shook his head. “No… I like some of the gifts they give me. And it makes them really, really happy when I catch something they throw.” 

Louis gave his head a small shake, smiling softly. This was Harry’s problem- he was way too nice. He just got hurt, yet he was still thinking of ways to make other people happy.

“You’re too good for them, babe. For everyone, actually. Including me,” Louis said.

“Heyyyyy. Don’t say that. Not true at all.” Harry turned his head to face Louis, a small smile present on his lips. The bruise on his forehead had now darkened, turning different shades of purple and blue.

“Yikes, they really got you there.” Louis reached out and very gently placed his hand on Harry’s bruise. Harry winced slightly. 

“Yeah,” he huffed out. “I’ll ice it when we get back to the hotel.”

“You know what an even better idea, is?” Louis winked at Harry. “I can kiss it better.”

Harry breathed out a short laugh, tightening his hand around Louis’. “Sounds good, Boo.”

Shortly after that, Harry drifted off to sleep. 20 minutes later, they pulled up to their hotel.  
\-------------  
Harry and Louis had showered and were now laying down in bed in their shared hotel suite. Both of them were on their phones, scrolling through Twitter. Of course, news had traveled about Harry being hit in the head, and fans were pretty upset. 

“Should I tweet a joke about it to make them feel better?” Harry questioned, glancing over at Louis. 

He was honestly too good for this world. “Whatever you want, babe,” Louis responded. 

Instead of tweeting, though, Harry put down his phone and curled up against Louis, nuzzling his head against his chest. 

“Still gonna give me that feel better kiss?” Harry questioned, looking up at Louis with warm eyes. 

“Of course.” Louis leaned over and gave Harry’s bruise a very small, very soft peck. “There. All better.”

Harry sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and burrowing closer to Louis.

Louis was about to lean over and turn off the bedside lamp, assuming that Harry was ready for bed, but Harry grabbed his wrist before he could. Louis raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Do you think your dick could make me feel better, too?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ skin. 

“What?” Louis stared down at Harry, his throat suddenly dry.

Harry lifted his head up, his lips perked up into a little smirk. “You heard me. You already gave me a kiss to feel better, but you fucking me would make me feel even better.”

“Fuck,” Louis breathed out, his heart already jumping wildly in his chest. “Yes, Harry. I can make you feel even better.”  
Harry smiled, angling his head better so his mouth was excruciatingly close to Louis’, his warm breath over his lips. 

“Want you to make me feel good,” Harry whispered before attaching his lips to Louis’.

Louis nodded, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and kissing him back. He would do whatever his boy wanted. Anything Harry asked, he would do without hesitation.

Being careful to avoid the bump on Harry’s forehead, Louis slotted his lips even closer against Harry’s. Their tongues mashed together, creating a wonderful friction. Louis let a small moan slip from his lips and into Harry’s mouth.

Thankfully, they were already naked; after their shower they had just hopped into bed. Louis could feel Harry’s cock hardening against his thigh, which in turn made him start to harden up. 

Harry was shamelessly rutting against Louis’ thigh, trying to gain as much friction as possible. He buried his head in Louis’ neck, sucking and biting at whatever skin he could reach. 

“C’mon, Lou… make me feel good,” Harry whined, licking a line across Louis’ collarbones. 

Louis quickly leaned over the side of the bed to grab the lube in his overnight bag. Harry moaned at the loss of contact, but Louis was back quickly, slicking his fingers up.

He grabbed Harry’s waist and pushed him further up onto the bed, his head resting on the pillows. He leaned over between Harry’s open thighs, pressing one finger against his hole.

Harry’s legs twitched a little bit, and he threw them up onto Louis’ shoulders, hooking his feet together. Louis scooted on his knees closer to Harry, giving his dick a quick kiss before pressing his finger all the way into Harry. 

Harry let out a small whimper, his legs tightening around Louis’ shoulders. Louis moved his finger inside Harry, opening him up the way only he could. With his other hand, he grabbed Harry’s dick, pressing his thumb against the slit. 

Without warning, Louis slipped in another finger besides the first one. Harry’s hole clenched around his fingers, deliciously tight. 

“Lou,” Harry breathed, his chest rising and falling heavily. “Feels so good.” 

Louis began stroking Harry’s dick at a steady rhythm, leaning over to give his balls a quick lick. Harry let out a little squeak and buried his face into the pillows.

Louis worked a third finger in, crooking them in just the right way. Helpless little moans were coming from Harry’s mouth, and his cheeks and chest were hot and flushed. Louis’ dick twitched, hard and flush against his belly. He groaned, pumping Harry even faster. 

“M’ready,” Harry gasped, bucking his hips upward in time to Louis’ strokes. “I want you inside me now.”

Louis nodded, sweat already pooling at the bottom of his neck. He aligned his cock with Harry’s rim and slowly pushed in, filling Harry up. Sometimes, Louis pushed in quickly and without warning, but this time he went nice and slow for Harry.

Harry made a low noise deep in his throat, lifting his head from the pillows. He loved watching Louis’ dick slide into him, fitting perfectly inside, right where it belonged. Louis began to pump into him, and Harry gave up on holding his head up. He threw his head back against the pillows and grabbed his dick, softly touching himself. 

Louis continued thrusting into him, slow at first but eventually gaining more speed. The girth of him was astounding- Harry never felt more whole or complete than when Louis was inside him. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breaths, listening to the noises Louis was making. 

The breathy little moans and whines that were expelling from Louis’ lips were making Harry even harder, as impossible as it seemed. Louis was biting down on his lip, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on making his boy feel good. 

“Harry,” Louis moaned out from deep within his chest, “You feel so… so fucking good.” He grunted, shifting his hips a little and angling his dick so it would hit Harry’s prostate. 

“Mmm,” was all Harry could manage to say, his own hand now pumping rapidly on his cock. He felt hot all over, fire starting to bury itself in his belly. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Neither was Louis, from the way his shoulders had gone impossibly tense underneath Harry’s legs. Louis kept mumbling things Harry couldn’t quite decipher, until he heard him whisper out “M’close.”

Harry knew what he wanted, and he didn’t want Louis to come inside him. As much as he loved being full of Louis’ come, he wanted something else tonight.

“Louis,” he moaned loudly, thrusting his hips upward to get his attention. “Don’t come yet.”

“Hmm?” Louis looked at Harry, their eyes locking together. “Whad’ya mean?”

“I want…” Harry squeezed his eyes close, barely able to speak as Louis hit his prostate over and over. “Want you to come in my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Louis whimpered softly, immediately stopping his thrusts. “You want my come inside your mouth, yeah? Wanna feel it warm in your mouth and sliding down your throat?”

Harry could do nothing but nod, feeling like he was going to come from Louis’ words alone. He grabbed the base of his dick, willing the overwhelming feeling to stop. 

“H-Hurry,” he breathed out, and Louis quickly scrambled up Harry’s chest, his thighs on either side of him. 

Harry leaned up on his elbows, his mouth gravitating towards Louis’ dick. Louis grabbed his cock and led it to Harry’s open mouth. 

Harry eagerly closed his lips around the tip of Louis’ cock, giving the head a little kitten lick. Louis’ dick throbbed in his mouth, and Harry knew he was seconds away from his orgasm. He brought Louis’ dick into his mouth a little more and hallowed his cheeks, waiting.

Seconds later, Louis’ thighs clenched impossibly tight around Harry’s waist and he came, spurting into Harry’s mouth. His lips held tight onto Louis’ dick, and his mouth filled up with the bitter yet familiar taste of Louis. 

Louis let his dick fall from Harry’s mouth and he practically collapsed on Harry’s chest, breathing erratically. His shoulders were shaking and every once in a while he let out a small whimper.

Harry swished Louis’ come around in his mouth, reveling in its taste and texture. He titled his head back and slowly let some of it trickle down his throat. Louis lifted his head, giving Harry a tired smile.

“Good, babe?”

Harry nodded, swallowing the rest of the come and licking his lips afterward. He grinned at Louis, leaning in for a kiss.

“Ah, you missed some,” Louis pointed out, scooping up the little bit of his come that was left on Harry’s cheeks. 

Harry opened his mouth, always wanting more. Louis slipped his fingers into Harry’s soft, wet mouth, and Harry clamped his lips around them. 

He hummed, sucking the few fingers Louis had put in his mouth. He dragged his tongue across Louis’ fingers, getting every last bit of come. 

Amazingly, sucking on Louis’ fingers was making Harry hard again. His dick lay half-hard and neglected, which Louis quickly noticed. He wrapped his fist around Harry’s length and began pumping him quickly, occasionally twisting his wrist. 

Harry swallowed the remaining come and felt his belly heat up again. Louis was amazing at handjobs, the very best actually. Within seconds, Harry was biting down on Louis’ fingers which were still inside his mouth, his legs flailing and heart racing.

He came with a low groan, shooting strands and strands of come across his own stomach. He lay there, twitching, trying to come down from his orgasm. Louis came up beside him, giving his cheek a gentle peck.

“That’s a good boy,” Louis hummed appreciatively. “Came so good for me.”

Harry closed his eyes and smiled, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ neck. He felt Louis move and knew that he was going to get a warm rag to wash Harry off with.

“Wait,” Harry stopped him suddenly. “Not yet.”

Louis looked at him quizzically. “It’s all gone, love.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I want mine.”

It took a second, but soon recognition flooded Louis’ face. “Wanna swallow your own come too, babe?”

Harry nodded eagerly, barely able to lift his head from the pillow. “Want more,” he breathed out.

He thought that Louis was going to scoop the come up with his hands and feed it to him like before, but Louis had a different idea. He lowered his head to Harry’s belly and slurped up the come there, still a bit warm. 

Harry watched in awe as Louis held Harry’s come in his mouth. It was quite a big load, and a bit of it trickled out the side of Louis’ lips when he gave Harry a little closed mouth smile, his eyes crinkling.

He didn’t swallow it, though. Instead, he pressed his lips against Harry’s in a sweet kiss, letting the come glide out of his mouth and into Harry’s.

It was hot. Really, really fucking hot. Hotter than it should be, really.

Harry gasped, his own come swirling around in his mouth, mixed with Louis’ saliva. He has never quite enjoyed the taste of his own come, not nearly as much as he loves Louis’, but this time it had a bit of Louis mixed in. 

Before he could swallow, Louis kissed him again. His lips molded against Harry’s and he moaned quietly into Harry’s mouth, moving his tongue in beside Harry’s. 

Their lips moved together, no sound in the room except the rustling of the sheets and the slick of their mouths. Harry held his own come in his mouth, still, Louis’ tongue lapping at it occasionally. 

Louis pulled back, knowing Harry had to swallow sooner or later. A string of saliva mixed with come was dangling from Louis’ lips as their mouths separated. His tongue darted out, scooping it up as he grinned at Harry.

Harry swallowed the mixture of come and saliva that was left in his mouth, savoring the taste as it went down his throat. A little bit squelched out of the sides of his mouth, dripping down his cheeks.

Louis was quick to lick it away, like the little kitten he is. His soft tongue brushed against Harry’s cheeks, removing any trace of come that was left. 

“Good?” Louis asked softly, petting Harry’s curls. 

“Mhm. Great,” Harry answered sleepily. “You’re my favorite taste.”

“Am I, now?” Louis replied, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s healing bruise. “You’re quite the little cumslut.”

Harry giggled, turning the lamp off and curling into Louis’ side, kissing his ribs. 

“Only for you, Louis.” He yawned, quickly drifting into sleep as Louis massaged his curls.

“Thanks for kissing it better,” Harry mumbled before he fell asleep. 

“Anytime, babe,” Louis replied.


End file.
